howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon 2 (transcript)
Transcript credits roll, followed by a shot of the village of Berk in the daytime Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III: (V.O.) This... is Berk. The best kept secret this side of, well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. a cluster of sheep, hiding nervously between buildings as shadows of passing dragons race by. The group moves as one, receding into a shadowy alley, pushing one sheep out into the light. It's suddenly snatched and carried into the air! Hiccup: (V.O.) Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart. See, where most folks enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call-- WHOOSH, WHOOSH! A wash of vibrant colors blurs by. Dragons Barrel past at a dizzying speed. Their riders swipe, kick, and roll into one another while they weave neck in neck between the houses, docks and revamped structures of Berk. Hiccup: (V.O.) DRAGON RACING! Fishlegs Ingerman: WHOOOOOOO! who is now 20 and even larger, rides [[Meatlug] (his Gronckle dragon) who carries the sheep in her claws, until Snotlout, also 20, but every bit as juvenile, and Hookfang (his Monstrous Nightmare), side-check them steal their sheep.] Snotlout Jorgenson: Oh, I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that? glares at Snotlout. Fishlegs: No, Snotlout! That was mine! falls back toward Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who lag on their Hideous Zippleback, Barf and Belch. Snotlout: Here ya go, babe. a chivalrous grin, Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut. She snatches it with a sneer and a grumble. Snotlout: Did I tell you that you look amazing today? 'Cause you do. Ruffnut Thorston: (Disgusted) Ugh. Come on, Barf. It's starting to stink around here. starts to peel off, spewing gas. Tuffnut mocks Snotlout with a mugging grin. Tuffnut Thorston: Nope. Still hates you. Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright! ignites the gas, sparking a flashy explosion, and leaving Snotlout behind in the smoke. As they rush past the main bleachers, Ruffnut drops her sheep into one of five baskets suspended over a chasm at the lap crossing. Each backboard bears an image of its corresponding dragon. The Barf/Belch basket filled to the brim with sheep. Presiding over the game, Stoick turns to the frenzied crowd. Stoick the Vast: Ha-ha! That's nine for the Twins, Astrid lags with three, and Fishlegs and Snotlout trail with NONE! eyes an empty basket at the far end, its backboard painted with an image of Toothless. Stoick: And Hiccup is... nowhere to be found. Hmmm. Gobber the Belch: Scared him off with the big talk, didn't ya, Stoick? Snotlout, still smoldering from the blast, gets clipped from behind. Astrid, rolls in, astride [[Stormfly (Franchise)|Stormfly], spirited and competitive as ever, and beautiful despite herself.] Astrid Hofferson: What are you doing, Snotlout?! They're going to win now! Snotlout: She's my princess! Whatever she wants, she gets! Astrid: Ruffnut?! Didn't she try to bury you alive?! Snotlout: Only for a few hours! Hiccup: (V.O.) Dragons used to be a bit of a problem here. But that was five years ago. Now, they've all moved in. And, really, why wouldn't they? racers chase each other through a sprawling hangar and into a vast cave, teeming with colorfully painted dragon stables. They exit through the far side and circle back through the village, blasting past many of its dragon-friendly additions. Hiccup: (V.O.) We have custom stables... all-you-can-eat feeding stations... a full service dragon wash... Even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so myself. the village, a baby Gronckle sneezes, accidentally setting one of the Viking houses aflame. Astrid peels away from the other dragon racers, and yanks open a spout on the overhead network of aqueducts, dousing the flames with a surge of water. Back to Stoick, amused as he watches the racers round the island, searching for sheep. He turns to Gobber and nods. Stoick: It's time, Gobber. Gobber: Righty-ho! (Aloud, to the crowd) Last lap! horn sounds. The racers all turn to each other, excited. Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! Ruffnut: Come on, Barf! Tuffnut: Let's go! Fishlegs: Go, Meatlug! loads the Black Sheep onto a catapult. Astrid: Whooo-hooo! Tuffnut: Let's go, let's go, let's go! Gobber: (To the Black Sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight! pulls the trigger, launching the Black Sheep into the air. Astrid spots it and steers Stormfly into a steep climb toward it. Astrid: Up, up, up! a flash, Fishlegs and Meatlug fly in and nab the sheep. Astrid: NO! Fishlegs: YES! Good job, Meatlug! tosses his captured prize to Ruffnut. Fishlegs: Here you go, darling! Mine's worth ten! Ruffnut: Yeah! The Black Sheep! Astrid: (To Snotlout) You guys are fighting for Ruffnut?! Ruffnut: I'm totally winning! Fishlegs: We're winning together! rams Barf into Meatlug, sending Fishlegs into an uncontrolled spin. He slams into Snotlout, sending their dragons tumbling head over tail. The crowd goes wild. Snotlout: Oh, no! Ruffnut: Whoo-hoo! No one can stop me now! Tuffnut: Except for me. We're attached, genius! Quit trying-- grabs at the sheep. Ruffnut fights back, inciting a tug-of-war. Ruffnut: Hey! Tuffnut: --to steal all my glory! and Stormfly fly toward them. Astrid stands on Stormfly's back, keeping her balance. Stoick: Get 'em, Astrid! Tuffnut: It's MY glory! Ruffnut: Always ruining EVERYTHING! Tuffnut: NO SHEEP, NO GLORY! leaps off of Stormfly, runs up Belch's spindly neck, and plucks the Black Sheep from the Twins' hands. Astrid: Gotcha! Ha-ha! tumbles through the air onto Stormfly, sticking a perfect landing, the Black Sheep in hand. Tuffnut: Whoa! Ruffnut: Astrid! Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha! (To the crowd) That's my future daughter-in-law! Fishlegs: Whoo-hoo! to Astrid on Stormfly, eyeing the fast-approaching finish line, unaware as Fishlegs suddenly rams Meatlug into Stormfly, sending Astrid off-course. She recovers and sees Snotlout flying headlong toward her, war hammer cocked, aiming at Astrid. Snotlout: Uh, excuse me! Astrid: Stormfly! hurls his hammer. Astrid ducks and rolls Stormfly out of the way. The hammer catches Fishlegs in the face with a CLANG. The crowd collectively winces. Crowd: Oh! and Stormfly recover from their roll, loop over the water, and they blast past the finish line, dunking the Black Sheep into their basket! ASTRID WINS! Stoick: That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game! shot shows two white sheep in the basket staring surprised at the Black Sheep's bottom crowd comes unhinged. Astrid flies over the crowd, basking in her victory. Astrid: Yeah! Ooh-ooh! Hiccup: (V.O.) Yep. Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off. And it's a good thing, too, because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, the world just got a whole lot bigger. scene changes to a boundless sky. Vast. Clear. Crisp. And from it, a black speck rockets across the horizon. The image of unbridled freedom. Tucked into his riding position, Hiccup appears to be part of Toothless. They dip, roll and dive, over a sea teeming with Thunderdrums, pulling off daring maneuvers with honed refinement, making them seem effortless. Hiccup: Yeah! jackknife, heading skyward, rolling and tumbling through the ethereal cloud-scapes and joining high-flying Timberjacks as they soar in formation. Hiccup is bound head-to-toe in a snug, aerodynamic flight suit -- an asymmetrical, functional design of leather and articulated plates. It has an air of Viking bike leather. Hiccup: What do you think, bud? Wanna give this another shot? grumbles in protest. Hiccup: Toothless! It'll be fine. a click of a lever, he locks the pedals in the flared tail position. Hiccup then unhooks himself from the saddle. Hiccup: Ready? [Toothless snorts unenthusiastically. Suddenly, Hiccup slides off of Toothless, peeling away from him like a skydiver from a plane, yelling as he plummets. Toothless dives after him. They spiral through the air, face-to-face. Toothless is having fun, despite himself. When he sees the ocean, Hiccup slips his forearms through a pair of tucked leather flaps, and yanks, unfurling sheets of leather as he extends his arms. They catch the wind, snapping like wings, and sending him gliding! Toothless unfolds his wings, too, catching up with Hiccup. The freedom is palpable. Hiccup and Toothless are, for the moment, the same. Feeling the same rush of adrenaline. Independently together. They plunge past cloud formations, splitting apart then crossing paths again. Hiccup: This is amazing! cloud layer washes past, exposing a towering rock formation, dead ahead. Hiccup: No longer amazing! Toothless! tries to steer himself away, to no avail. Toothless pours on the speed, trying to catch Hiccup as he hurtles toward collision. His locked tail makes maneuvering difficult. He's unable to pull up at a steep enough angle. Hiccup: Oh, no! AHH! the last second, Toothless BLASTS the jagged rocks just ahead of Hiccup, then wraps Hiccup in his wings as they fly through it. The obliterated peak rains down around them. Toothless emerges through the cloud of debris and hurtles into the trees of a neighboring peak. They tumble down the uneven terrain, coming to rest on a small plateau. Hiccup emerges from the cocoon of Toothless’ wings. He switches his prosthetic riding foot to his walking foot and stows his leather wings. Hiccup: That really came out of nowhere. sea stack cracks and falls grumbles Hiccup: We gotta work on your solo flying there, bud. That locked-up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers, eh? removes his helmet, revealing a 20 year old Hiccup framed by wild hair, complete with a Viking braid. He walks to the edge of the cliff, taking in the New land. Hiccup: Oh. Looks like we found another one, bud. annoyed Toothless throws a small pebble at Hiccup's head. Hiccup: Oh, what? Do you want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby boo? Well... try this on! him, tries to wrestle with him Ya feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse? playfully dangles him off the edge of a cliff. Hiccup: (Groans) Oh, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one legged-- AHH! laughs Hiccup: You're right! You're right! You win! You win! falls backwards Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa! with Toothless He's down! And it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again, locked in combat to the bitter--''pins Hiccup'' --URFFF! starts to lick him Hiccup: (Groans) Gaaaaagh! You KNOW that doesn't wash out. laughs and Hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map Hiccup: So what should we name it? chews at his armpit Hiccup: "Itchy Armpit" it is. Whaddya reckon, bud? Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods? The odd Whispering Death or two in the rocks? Who knows... maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. Wouldn't that be something? So, whaddya say? Just keep going? replies 'no' dragon screech catches their attention. Astrid and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene runs over excitedly to greet Stormfly Hiccup: Afternoon, milady. Where have you been? Astrid: Well, winning races. What else? The real question is... where have YOU been? Hiccup: Avoiding my dad. Astrid: Oh, no. What happened now? Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna love this. I wake up. The sun's shining. Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop. I saunter down to breakfast, thinking all is right with the world and I get: Stoick "Son, we need to talk." Astrid: Hiccup "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started." Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I don't sound like that. What is this character? And second... what is that thing you're going with my shoulders? Hiccup: A truly flattering impersonation. Anyway he goes: Stoick "You're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder..." Astrid: Hiccup talking to his dad "Aw, thanks, Dad. I'm pretty impressed with myself, too." Hiccup: Laughing WHEN have I ever done that with my hands? Astrid: You just did. Hiccup: Okay... just... hold still. It's very serious. Hiccup: "You're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided--" Astrid: Hiccup off; excited TO MAKE YOU CHIEF! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's amazing! him hard in the chest fin pops out. Hiccup grunts and Astrid laughs. Hiccup: the fin back into his flight suit You're gonna wear out the spring coil. The calibration is very sensitive! and Stormfly come running past chasing each other and knock over Astrid and Hiccup Hiccup: Yeah, so... this is what I'm dealing with. Astrid: What did you tell him? Hiccup: I didn't. By the time he turned around, I was gone. Astrid: Well, it's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure, and I'll need to fly Toothless, since you'll be too busy... realizes what she just said Hiccup: It's not me, Astrid. All those speeches, and planning, and running the village... that's his thing. Astrid: I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief. What an honor. I'd be pretty excited. Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are. You always have. But... I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father... and I never met my mother.... so, what does that make me? sits down and gazes off into space. Astrid sits down beside him and starts braiding his hair Astrid: What you're searching for... isn't out there, Hiccup. her hand to Hiccup's chest It's in here. Maybe you just don't see it yet. kisses Hiccup's cheek but pulls back with Toothless' spit on her face. Disgusted, she tries to wipe it off. Hiccup: Maybe. But, y'know... there is something out there. Astrid: Hiccup... grabs Astrid's chin and points her straight ahead of them, showing her a large cloud of smoke. fly towards it to investigate it. They fly through the burnt forest until they reach the ocean and see a large and piercing structure of ice, with large protruding spiky icicles. Hiccup: (To Astrid) Stay close. fly around the ice, looking at all the ruined things caught in it, including ships, boats, and the remains of a wooden fort. Hiccup: What happened here? finds a pair of enormous footprints in the mud and makes a stressed sound. Hiccup: Easy, bud. Astrid: Hiccup! Eret, Son of Eret: Fire! Hiccup: Astrid! Look out! net is thrown at Toothless but catches Stormfly instead. Astrid: HICCUP! slips from Stormfly and falls towards the ground. Toothless catches her hunters try to trap Stormfly. She escapes the net and throws spikes. Eret: Watch the tail! Tie those legs up! flies past, and Eret looks at him in wonder Eret: Is that what I think it is? Hiccup: STOP! Teeny: '''Get out of the way! '''Astrid: STORMFLY! Ug: 'Whoa, watch out! ''Hiccup and Astrid land '''Astrid: What are you doing? opens Inferno, while Astrid grabs a stick Eret: Back again? Soil my britches... that is a Night Fury. Thought they were all gone for good. Looks like our luck's had a turn for the better, lads! Don't think Drago has one of those in his dragon army. Astrid: Dragon army? Hiccup: Look, we don't want any trouble. Eret: Ha! You should've thought of that before you stole all of our dragons and blasted our fort to bits! Teeny:'' Yeah, look at it! '''Hiccup:' Wait... Astrid: What are you talking about? Hiccup: You think we did this? Eret: Dragon trapping is hard enough work as it is, without do-gooder dragon riders sneaking in to rescue them. Hiccup: What do-gooder-- there are other dragon riders? Eret: You mean, other than your thieving friend from last night? You tell me. You may have an ice-spitting dragon on your side, but we still have a quota to fill. How do you suppose we explain this mess to Drago Bludvist? Hiccup: Drago what-fist? Does anything you say make sense? Teeny: He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow. No-Name: And Drago don't take well to excuses. Eret: This is what he gave me last time I showed up empty-handed. a scar on his shoulder from under his shirt Eret: He promised to be far less understanding in the future. Hiccup: Look, we don't know anything about a dragon thief, or an ice-spitting dragon, nods to his men hidden behind Hiccup and Astrid Hiccup: Or your lunatic boss and his dragon army, okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, Strange-Hostile-Person-Whom-We've-Never-Met. Eret: Oh, where are my manners? I'm Eret. Son of Eret. Finest dragon trapper alive. After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a Night Fury. roars Hiccup: And this is Toothless. He says we're going. Now. Eret: Laughs Heh. They all say that. RUSH 'EM, LADS! hidden dragon trappers attack. Toothless fires at a large icicle that falls on the dragon trappers and keeps them back. They shout and jump away. Ug: Oh, Watch out! pulls out Inferno and cuts the net off of Stormfly. Astrid: Stormfly! C'mon, go! Go! barely manages to escape on Stormfly, with Toothless and Hiccup following Eret: YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ON TO THOSE DRAGONS, YOU HEAR ME?! DRAGO IS COMING FOR THEM ALL! changes to Berk. The rest of the teens are flying around. Fishlegs: Come on, Meatlug! Woohoo! Ruffnut: Yahoo! flies near Gothi's hut, scaring her Terrible Terrors. Once they land he flies past again. grunts and shakes her fist at them Snotlout: Ha-ha. Stoick: (To villager) Hey, how are you? Stoick: (To another villager) Beautiful day. Stoick: Spitelout Hello, Spitelout, great game today. nearly bumps into another villager Stoick: Oh, sorry, Mrs. Ack. is at his smithy doing dentist work on a Zippleback Stoick: (To Gobber) Any sign of him? Gobber: Ah, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now. You sure you want that kid running the village? You can still delay your retirement. Stoick: Oh, he's ready. You'll see. and Astrid arrive on their dragons Stoick: Haha! There he is! (To Gobber, proving his point) Huh? The pride of Berk! Gobber: Who finally decided to show up for work. Yay. Hiccup: Sorry. Got held up. Hiccup: Hey, Dad, could I have a word? Stoick: Something you're itching to tell me? Hiccup: Not quite the itch you're thinking of, but yes. Stoick: Good man! Now, lesson one. A chief's first duty is to his people. So... (Calling out to villagers waiting for their saddles to be made) Forty-one? Stoick: Forty-- Hiccup: Could we just talk in private for-- Starkard: That's me! That's me! I'm next! I was ahead of you! Hiccup: If we could just talk-- Starkard: Excuse me, I've been here all day! Okay, I want one of those high seaters, with lots of spikes and big stowage compartment. Stoick: Absolutely! You got it, sir! Hiccup: Dad, this is actually a little more important than building saddles. Stoick: Ah-ah! Lesson two. No task is too small when it comes to serving your people. Hiccup: Dad. Stoick: Oh, excuse us, Grump. Hiccup: Look can we just talk? Gobber: Grump! You let the forge die down again! lights the blacksmith on fire. Hiccup screams and Gobber groans before pouring water onto the fire. Gobber: That's it, Grump. You're going up for adoption! Stoick: One of these. And this... Hiccup: DAD-- Stoick: There you go! Go on. Have away. Hiccup: But, seriously, I really need to tell you about this new land we came across. Gobber: Another one?! Fishlegs: Any new dragons? Hiccup: We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly. Gobber: Oh, really? Your Night Fury and Deadly Nadder didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops? Hiccup: No, this was different. Not the standard run-for-the hills hoo-ha I've come to enjoy. These guys were trappers. Dragon trappers. Astrid: You should’ve seen their fort. All blown apart and stuck in giant spikes of ice. It was weird. Hiccup: I've never seen anything like it. And worst of all, they thought we did it! Gobber: Y'know, you two are gonna get yourselves in SERIOUS trouble one of these days. Not everyone appreciates this way of life. Stoick: Gobber's right, son. Best we keep to our own. Besides, you'll have more important uses for your time. on mechanical saw Once we make the big announcement! Hiccup: off saw They are building a dragon army. Or-or at least the guy they work for is. Ah, "Dargo Bloody Fist" or something. expression grows serious. He and Gobber exchange glances. Tuffnut: I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon! Ruffnut: Or mine! Tuffnut: You're such a moron. Fishlegs: A beautiful moron. Snotlout: Yeah... groans in disgust Stoick: (suddenly serious and alarmed) Bludvist? Drago Bludvist? Hiccup: Uh yeah. Wait. You know him? the Dragon Hangar Stoick: GROUND ALL DRAGONS! Hiccup: What? Why?! Stoick: SEAL THE GATES! LOWER THE STORM DOORS! Hiccup: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait! What is happening? Gobber: You heard the man! Lock it down! Stoick: No DRAGON or VIKING sets foot off this island until I give the word! Hiccup: Because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some faraway land? Stoick: Because Drago Bludvist is a madman. Without conscience or mercy. And if he's built a dragon army... gods help us all. Stoick: Get them into their pens! Hoark: Aye, Stoick! Stoick: Quickly! Hiccup: Then let's ride back out there. We'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him. Stoick: No. We fortify the island. Hiccup: It's our duty to keep the peace! Stoick: Peace is over, Hiccup. I must prepare you for war. Hiccup: War? Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons, we can’t wait around for him to get here. Let’s go find him and change his mind. Stoick: Some minds won't be changed, Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about. A chief protects his own. Stoick: SECURE THE STABLE! LATCH EVERY STALL! Astrid: Hiccup, don’t! Hiccup: I have to. kisses Astrid's cheek Stoick: THIS WAY! QUICKLY! and Toothless blast past, heading for the exit. Stoick: HICCUP! try to fly through one door, but it seals shut. Hiccup: Come on! spins around and dives through the gap in the second lowering storm door. Stoick: Hiccup! and Stormfly blow past Stoick and slip through the storm door before it shuts, leaving Stoick fuming. ship is seen sailing through the ocean. Eret: Keep your eyes peeled, lads! With this wind, we'll reach Drago by daybreak, so best we fill this ship up with dragons and quick! It's no time to be picky. Ug: Uh...Eret? Eret: Not if we want to keep our-- and Stormfly are spotted flying towards them Eret: HEADS! OFF THE PORT QUARTER! Net ‘em, lads! Take ‘em down! Teeny: Up on the left! Eret: You're not getting away this time. Fire! misses Reload! Teeny: Come on, reload! Incoming! Eret: And here I was worried we might turn up empty-handed. Hiccup: Nope. It’s your lucky day. We give up. Hiccup: That's one Night Fury, one Deadly Nadder and two of the finest dragon riders west of Luk Tuk. That oughtta make the boss happy, right? Excuse us. Astrid: What are you doing? Hiccup: Toothless, stay. The dragons don’t really care for cramped spaces, so they’ll just hang out with you. They won’t be any trouble. Dragon Trappers pull out their swords and spears. Startled, Toothless growls. Hiccup: Unless you do that. Wooden boat, big ocean-- How's your swimming? No-Name: Not good. burst of flame erupts from the live well, causing the crewmen to jump back. Hiccup thrusts Inferno through the grate. Hiccup: Oops. Almost forgot. Can't have armed prisoners. retracts the blade and offers it up. Teeny cautiously takes it, looking it over. Astrid: How is this a plan? Hiccup: Just what every Dragon Trapper needs. One end coats the blade in Monstrous Nightmare saliva. pommel of the hilt is expelling green gas. Hiccup: The other sprays Hideous Zippleback gas. All it takes is a spark and... clicks the lighter, igniting the gas. Hiccup ducks as the sudden explosion sweeps over the deck. Hiccup: Oh, yeah, there you go! Once they see you as one of their own, even the testiest dragon can be trained, right, bud? Eret: Give me that! throws Inferno towards the ocean. Stormfly chases after it. Eret: What game are you playing? Hiccup: No game. We just want to meet Drago. comes back with Inferno. Eret throws it the other way, and Stormfly chases it again. Eret: Why? Hiccup: Because I’m going to change his mind about dragons. and his men laugh. Stormfly brings back Inferno again, asking to play fetch. Astrid: He can be really persuasive. Hiccup: Once you’ve earned his loyalty, there is nothing a dragon won’t do for you. Eret: Puh! You won’t be changing any minds around here. asks the other crew to play fetch. Hiccup: I can change yours. Right here. Right now. Toothless' tail lever forward, spreading the prosthetic tail. May I? gets snatched by Snotlout. Barf and Belch slice through the port sail. Eret: Dragon riders! roars and climbs onto the top of the boat. Relaxed once he sees Snotlout, the Twins and Fishlegs. Hiccup: Put me down! Snotlout! What are you doing? Snotlout: (To Ruffnut) See how well I protect and provide? Tuffnut: Aggh! What is with all the nets?! Ruffnut: Hey watch it! That was close... (In slow motion) Oh, my. (stares lovingly at Eret's biceps) Me likey. Take me. pushes off Hookfang and glides back to the ship on his flightsuit. Astrid: HOLD YOUR FIRE! pushes Eret away from the net catapult as he fires, causing the net to barely miss Hiccup. Hiccup glides to the sail, grabs a rope and rides it down to the deck. Hiccup: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?! Gobber: We’re here to rescue you! Hiccup: I DON'T NEED to be rescued! Stoick: ENOUGH! Eret: Well, didn’t you just pick the wrong ship, eh? I am Eret, son of-- shoves his face hits him in the head and Grump drops on top of him, falling asleep and pinning him to the deck Eret: Breathless Get... this... thing... off... me! Gobber: Anyone else? That’s what I figured. Stoick: You. Saddle up. We’re going home. Hiccup: No. Stoick: Of all the irresponsible-- Hiccup: I’m trying to protect our dragons and stop a war! How is that irresponsible? Stoick: BECAUSE WAR IS WHAT HE WANTS, SON! realizes he has to explain. '' '''Stoick:' Years ago, there was a great gathering of chieftains to discuss the dragon scourge we all faced. Into our midst came a stranger from a strange land, covered in scars and draped in a cloak of dragon skin. He carried no weapon and spoke softly, saying that he, Drago Bludvist, was a man of the people, devoted to freeing mankind from the tyranny of dragons. He claimed that he alone could control the dragons and he alone could keep us safe, if we chose to bow down and follow him. gang laughs Ruffnut: Stupid. Tuffnut: Good one. Stoick: Aye. We laughed, too... Until he wrapped himself in his cloak and cried out, "Then see how well you do without me!". by Drago in flashback The rooftop suddenly burst into flames, and from it, armored dragons descended, burning the hall to the ground. I… was the only one to escape. Viking teens are clearly disturbed by the story Stoick: Men who kill without reason cannot be reasoned with. Hiccup: Maybe. Stoick: Hiccup... Hiccup: I’m still going to try. This is what I’m good at. And if I could change your mind... I can change his, too. Hiccup: (To Toothless) Come on. climbs Stormfly. Astrid: Let’s go. Stoick: NO! Lead the others back to Berk. I’ve had enough mutiny for one day. is lying on the deck, admiring Eret who is still pinned beneath Grump Ruffnut: (To Eret) Ooh, I like that. Stoick: Ruffnut! Ruffnut: Ugh! Okay! plants an indirect kiss on Eret, who is completely disgusted. stares ahead, frustrated, as Toothless glides over a bed of clouds, glowing in the low, Arctic sun. Hiccup screams in frustration, then slumps back onto the saddle. Toothless recoils, sensitive to Hiccup’s upset. Hiccup: Don’t worry, bud. I’m not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise. clouds start to tear from something and then a mysterious person appears to be flying in thin air. Hiccup: AW, COME ON, DAD! REALLY?! turns and realizes it's not his dad but a mysterious masked figure] Hiccup: (To Toothless) Okay. No sudden moves. figure rises up, revealed to be riding upon a Stormcutter Hiccup: Hold on, hold on. gets snatched by a dragon and Toothless falls Hiccup: Toothless! falls through ice and Hiccup gets carried away, Toothless watches and struggles to get out the water. As he splashes helplessly a trio of Seashockers carry him away. Hiccup: HEY! YOU LEFT MY DRAGON BACK THERE! HE CAN'T FLY ON HIS OWN! HE'LL DROWN! is carried into the Dragon’s Sanctuary Hiccup: We have to head back for my dragon! surround Hiccup. Hiccup pulls out his fire blade, showing he’s one of the dragons. draws a circle of gas and ignites it. Walking towards a dragon with an extended arm. The warrior steps forward and Hiccup recoils. Hiccup: Who are you? The Dragon Thief? Drago Bludvist? Do you even understand what I’m saying? warrior orders a dragon to bring Toothless Hiccup: Toothless! It’s okay. I’m glad to see you, too, bud. You really had me worried there. warrior orders the dragons to light the place, approaches Toothless and puts him in a trance, then examines Hiccup. Hiccup gets nervous and turns his head a little, revealing the scar on his chin, which the warrior recognizes. Warrior: Hiccup? off helmet, revealing herself as a middle-aged woman Could it be? After all these years? How is this possible? Hiccup: Uh, should I... should I know you? Valka:: No. You were only a babe... But a mother never forgets. stammers, tongue-tied, aghast. Valka: Come... and Gobber fly through a hailstorm Stoick: Boar-headed! Just like his mother! She could never stay put either. Gobber: Ah, he’s just twenty. And a Viking. I mean, could there be a worse combination? Ha! When I think of how stubborn and senseless YOU were back in the day... well, not much has changed, actually. Stoick: You know what he’s like. He won’t give up, Gobber. And if Hiccup finds Drago, before we find him... Gobber: Bah! NOTHING can hurt Hiccup so long as that Night Fury’s around. It’s a Night Fury! notices Hiccup's helmet floating in the water where Toothless fell. He grabs it. '' '''Stoick': Find him, Skullcrusher. Find him. sniffs the helmet and roars leads Hiccup through a maze of rock caves. He struggles to keep up. Hiccup: Hold on! Wait just a minute! Valka: This way. Hiccup: Come back here! Valka: Come. Hiccup: You can’t just say something like that and run off! You’re my MOTHER?! I mean, what the -- do you grasp how INSANE it sounds?! Valka: Come. Quickly! Hiccup: I have questions! Where have you been all this time? What've you been doing?! They said you were dead! Everyone thinks you were eaten by... goes through an opening, leading to the Dragon’s Sanctuary '' ''of dragons of various species fly around Hiccup as he stares in awe] looks up and sees Valka and Cloudjumper hanging on the cave roof Hiccup: This is where you’ve been for twenty years? nods '' '''Hiccup:' You’ve been rescuing them. again, this time, smiling Unbelievable. Valka: You’re not upset? Hiccup: What? No. I don't know. It’s a bit much to get my head around, to be frank. It’s not every day you find out your mother is some kind of crazy, feral, vigilante dragon lady. Valka: At least I’m not boring... right? Hiccup: I suppose there is that... one... specific... thing... Valka: Do you like it? Hiccup: I don’t have the words. is seen surrounded by curious dragons who playfully approach and sniff at him; frustrated, he scares them off Valka: Can I...? Valka: He’s beautiful! Incredible! And he might very well be the last of his kind. And look, he’s your age! No wonder you get along so well. And retractable teeth! Ah! How did you manage to-- Hiccup: I found him in the woods. He was shot down and wounded. Valka: This Snafflefang lost his leg to one of Drago Bludvist’s iron traps. This Raincutter had her wing sliced by razor netting. And poor Gruff was blinded by a tree snare... then left to die alone and scared. And what of this? Did Drago or his trappers do this, too? Hiccup: laugh Heh. Well, crazy thing is... I’m actually the one who shot him down. (Valka looks on shocked but curious) It’s okay though, he got me back. Right, bud? You couldn’t save all of me, could you? You just had to make it even. So… peg leg! displays his prosthetic leg and he and Toothless laugh Valka: What did your father think of your Night Fury friend? Hiccup: He didn’t take it all that well. But then... he changed. They all did. Pretty soon everyone back home had dragons of their own. Valka: If only it were possible. Hiccup: No, really, I-- Valka: Believe me, I tried, as well. But people are not capable of change, Hiccup. Some of us... were just born different. starts '' '''Viking:' Hoist the torches! Valka: Berk was a land of kill or be killed, but I believed peace was possible. “''Stop! You’ll only make it worse!” It was a very unpopular opinion. ''dragon, Cloudjumper breaks into their home. Valka rushes in and grabs a sword. “''Hiccup!” One night, a dragon broke into our house, finding you in the cradle. I rushed to protect you, but what I saw... was proof of everything I believed. ''plays with Hiccup, but on noticing Valka, scratches Hiccup's chin while turning towards Valka. This wasn’t a vicious beast, but an intelligent, gentle creature, whose soul reflected my own. looks at Valka and playfully winks throws an axe between Cloudjumper and Valka “''Stoick: Valka, run!” ''fires at Stoick and Valka tugs on him “''Don’t!” “''Stoick: Hold on!” “''Valka: No! STOICK!” ''gets carried away “''Stoick: VALKA!” “''Valka: STOICK!” “''Stoick: Whispers Valka…''” ends '' '''Valka': You and your father nearly died that night, all because I couldn’t kill a dragon. Hiccup: Yeah, it runs in the family. Valka: It broke my heart to stay away, but I believed you'd be safer if I did. Hiccup: How did you survive? Valka: Oh, Cloudjumper never meant to harm me. He must’ve thought I belonged here... In the home of the great Bewilderbeast! The Alpha species. One of very few that still exist. Every nest has its queen, but this is the king of all dragons. shows Hiccup the center of the nest, where an immense, white dragon is asleep in a pool of water. Smaller dragons fly by and respectfully bow before the king. Valka: With his icy breath, this graceful giant built our nest. A safe haven for dragons everywhere. Hiccup: Wait, that’s the ice-spitter? He’s responsible for all that destruction? Valka: He protects us. We all live under his care. And his command. All but the babies, of course... who listen to no one! babies pester Toothless, and Cloudjumper scares them off. They land on the Bewilderbeast, who wakes up, gently blows them off and turns to face Valka and Hiccup. Valka: I've lived among them for twenty years, Hiccup, learning their ways, discovering their secrets... Bewilderbeast blows a puff of snow gently onto Hiccup's hair Valka: He likes you. Hiccup: Wow. Valka: You must be hungry. Hiccup: Uh, yeah. I could eat. Valka: Good. It’s feeding time. tries to play with Cloudjumper, who is not amused by his antics. other riders are on a small iceberg. Astrid: I don’t like it. They should’ve been back with Hiccup by now. Ruffnut: I don’t like it either. Eret, Son of Eret was the man of my dreams. My everything! Snotlout: But, baby, I grew facial hair for you. Fishlegs: Me too. Astrid: What if Drago shot them down? What if...they need our help? We have to find them. Fishlegs: W-wait, What? No, but Stoick said... Astrid: It doesn’t matter what he said, if they’ve all been captured. Come on! ship is seen on ice flows No-Name: Do we go back? Eret: We’ve nowhere to go! Nothing to sell! And no heads to call our own, if we don’t turn up with dragons and fast-- snatches him up Astrid: Careful what you wish for! Ug: ERET, SON OF ERET! Eret: What is this?! Astrid: A kidnapping. Ruffnut: Yay! Can he ride with me? Can he? Can he? Tuffnut: disgusted Ugh! Astrid: You’re gonna show us the way to Drago. Eret: And help Dragon Riders sneak into Drago’s camp? Just kill me now. Astrid: That can be arranged. Stormfly, drop it. drops Eret from her clutches. Eret starts to fall towards the sea. '' '''Astrid:' Good girl! Stormfly, fetch. Eret: ALL RIGHT! OKAY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO DRAGO! catches Eret Astrid: Works every time. and Hiccup are followed outside the nest by all the resident dragons Hiccup: Hey, I thought we were going to eat! Valka: Oh, we are! looks down, and sees Seashockers herding a school of fish. The Bewilderbeast jumps out the water and catches the fish in his mouth, spitting them into the air for the dragons to eat. '' '''Valka:' Ha-ha-ha! swoops down, catching many of the fish as the dragons feast mid-air Hiccup: And from Dragon Island, I found this archipelago… draws a map of the world in the snow. Toothless draws over it with an icicle, then it sticks to his tongue. dragons are hovering in an updraft. Valka dances from one dragon to another. Valka: When I’m up here, I don’t even feel the cold. I just feel… Hiccup: Free. Valka: This is what it is to be a dragon, Hiccup. Hiccup: It’s all well and good to call yourself a dragon. But can you fly? off Toothless. Gliding through the air with his flying suit small mountain appears in front of Hiccup Hiccup: Oh no. Toothless! and Hiccup crashes in the snow. '' '''Hiccup:' Man! Almost! We just about had it that time! sneezes, glares at Hiccup, then knocks his feet out from under him with a swipe of his tail. Valka: Hiccup's flightsuit Incredible. Hiccup: Well, not bad yourself. Valka: All this time, you took after me. And where was I? I’m so sorry, Hiccup. Can we start over? Will you give me another chance? I can teach you all that I’ve learned, these past twenty years. Like… massages Toothless which causes him to reveal his hidden splitting fins. Valka: Now you can make those tight turns. Hiccup: Did YOU know about this? Valka: Every dragon has its secrets. And I’ll show them all to you. We’ll unlock every mystery, find every last species, together, as mother and son. excited by the discovery, jumps around and then burrows through the snow, before popping out next to Cloudjumper and putting snow on his head. Cloudjumper then dumps the snow right back onto Toothless. Toothless shakes off the snow, and shows off his tail fins to Cloudjumper, who is unimpressed. Valka: This gift we share, Hiccup... it bonds us. This is who you are, son. Who we are. We will change the world for all dragons! We will make it a better, safer place! Hiccup: Yeah! I mean...that...sounds... amazing! hugs him This is so great! Now you and I can go talk to Drago -- together. Valka: What? There’s no talking to Drago. Hiccup: But we have to-- Valka: No. We must protect our own. Now come on, we should be getting back. grins and examines his fins again. rest of the gang arrive at Drago’s camp. They drop Eret in the snow. He tries to run, but Stormfly lands atop Eret. Eret: Agghh! Okay! I got you here, now get this thing off me! Astrid: Never take a toy from a dragon. Don’t you know anything? broods over Eret like a mother hen on an egg Eret: Gah! Why does this keep happening to me? Astrid: What’s down there? Fishlegs: Large diameter bubbles, massive lungs, cold water deep dweller, I’m thinking class five leviathan, maybe six. men tranquilize the dragons and capture the gang Fishlegs: Meatlug! Snotlout: Hookfang! Fishlegs: What's wrong, girl? Drago’s Men: Don’t move! Eret: Drago! Get off me! Always great to see you, my friend! Keeping warm up here? Well, as you can see, I’m right on time with a new batch of dragons, just like I promised. wakes up Soldier #1: He's waking up! hits one of the soldiers Soldier #1: Give me some backup here! Soldier #2: Watch out! Drago: Drop the ropes. breathes fire on Drago, who shields himself with his cloak starts to scream, swinging his bull hook. Hookfang lowers his head to the ground and Drago steps on his snout Snotlout: Hookfang! Ruffnut: Hey! Astrid: What are you doing? Drago: (To Hookfang) You belong to me now. Eret: And as an added bonus, I also caught you their riders. No extra charge. Astrid: What?! Are you kidding me?! Ruffnut: But you were so perfect! Eret: Turns out, there’s a whole bunch of them out there. They-- Drago: Eret to choke him How many? Astrid: Drago doesn’t have them after all. Drago: HOW MANY?! Astrid: Hundreds! A whole island full! Eret: I wouldn’t worry about it. My men are hunting them down as we speak. They won’t know where you’re hiding. I promise you that. Astrid: Oh, yes they will! drops Eret They know we’re missing and they have tracking dragons. If you so much as touch us, Hiccup is gonna-- Drago: Hiccup? Eret: He’s not a problem. Really. Trust me. Astrid: He’s only the son of Stoick the Vast... his heir to the throne of Berk... and the greatest Dragon Master this world has ever seen! Drago: Dragon Master? I ALONE control the dragons! Tuffnut: Nope. Fishlegs: Sorry! Astrid: And unless you let us go, right now, he will blast through here on his Night Fury and blow your entire fleet of ships to splinters! Ruffnut: Then they’ll be crying like babies! Snoutlout: Funny and beautiful. Fishlegs: Good one, babe! Tuffnut: Yeah. Like babies. They always cry. Real tiny ones... Drago: Eret again First there was one rider. And now all of Berk. And YOU lead them to me. Eret across the dock Eret: Drago! Drago: STOP ALL PREPARATIONS! WE MUST ATTACK THE DRAGONS RIDER’S NEST AT ONCE! (savoring it) WE WILL TAKE DOWN THEIR ALPHA... AND THEN WE WILL TAKE BERK! Eret: You're overreacting! Drago: And get rid of him. Eret: Drago please... of Drago’s men throws a weapon at Eret. Stormfly protects Eret from weapons. gets tranquilized. Astrid: STORMFLY! NO! looks amazed that Stormfly tried to protect him. in the Dragon’s Den. is sleeping, suddenly awoken by baby Scuttleclaws. Hiccup: Well, bud, we can’t wait around for Drago to attack this place. We’ve gotta find him first. finds a baby Scuttleclaw nibbling on his tail. Hiccup: Let’s go. sneaks up behind Hiccup. Stoick: Easy now. Hiccup: Are you kidding me? How'd you get in here? Stoick: The same way we’re getting you out. Hiccup: We? Gobber: All clear! Stoick: Toothless. Come. Hiccup: Dad! There’s something you need to know! Stoick: Yeah, yeah, tell me on the way. Hiccup: This isn’t an on-the-way kind of update, actually... Stoick: I’ve heard ENOUGH, Hiccup. Hiccup: ...more of the earth-shattering development variety. Stoick: Yeah, just add it to the pile. Hiccup: Dad, unlike most surprises I spring on you, this one you’ll like. I promise! You just have to handle it delicately, so.. Gobber: Uh, you might want to take this one. Oh, boy. draws his sword Hiccup: Dad, can you put the sword away... please? sees Valka and drops his sword from shock Valka: I know what you’re going to say, Stoick. How could I have done this? Stayed away all these years. And why didn't I come back to you? To our son. Well, what sign did I have that you could change, Stoick? That anyone on Berk could? still shocked, doesn't say anything through all this and instead slowly moves closer to Valka ''I pleaded so many times to stop the fighting, to find another answer, but did ''any of you listen? Gobber: Hiccup This is why I never married. This and one other reason. Valka: I know that I left you to raise Hiccup alone... but I thought he’d be better off without me. And I was wrong, I see that now, but… backs up against the wall; on the verge of tears Oh stop being so stoic, Stoick. Go on... SHOUT, SCREAM, SAY SOMETHING! touches Valka's cheek. She stares at him in fear. Stoick: on the verge of tears You’re as beautiful as the day I lost you. quietly weeps in relief; Stoick softly kisses her. A relieved and overjoyed Hiccup smiles. ship sails, Drago striking a chain with his bull hook. At the stern, the riders and Eret are about to walk the plank. Snotlout: Could this day get any worse? Tuffnut: Uh, let me see. You'll jump into freezing cold water and then die from drowning. Eret: Looks refreshing. Please, ladies first. Astrid: You are a steaming heap of dragon- Eret: Duck. ducks and Eret knocks Drago’s soldiers unconscious and unchains himself. Soldier: Warn the others! Ruffnut: Get ‘em, you son of an Eret! knocks out the rest. Ruffnut: Okay, I love you again. looks hurt Tuffnut: Ugh. Pathetic. You can still jump. Eret: So? Are we going to save your dragons and get out of here or not? nods Check every trap. They’re here somewhere. checks a trap and finds Meatlug. Astrid: Meatlug? Eret: Anyone coming? Ruffnut: I don’t know. You just keep doing what you’re doing. Keep crankin'. (She admires his biceps.) Eret: (To Stormfly) Thank you for saving my life. pushes her head to Eret's hand Now let me return the favor. dragon’s den Hiccup: Mom, you’d never recognize it. Where we used to make weapons, we now build saddles, wing slings -- we even fix dragon teeth. You wouldn’t believe how much everything’s changed. Stoick: Your son’s changed Berk for the better. I think we did well with this one, Val. Hiccup: Thanks, Dad. drops the fish. Cloudjumper eats it before Toothless can. Stoick: Oh, ha-ha. I got it. regurgitates some of it for Toothless. Valka: I’m... a little out of practice. Stoick: Well, y'know… I didn’t marry you for your cooking. Gobber: I hope not, her meatballs could kill more beasts than a battle axe. I’ve still got a few knocking around in here. Ha-ha. takes a bite, grimaces in disgust, and feeds the rest of his plate to Grump Hiccup: And once you move back in, with all your dragons, Drago won’t stand a chance. Everything will be okay! Stoick: Slow down, son. It’s a lot to take in. Hiccup: Oh, gotcha. begins to whistle "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" Gobber: '''Oh, I love this one! '''Stoick: Remember our song, Val? I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life, if you will marry me. No scorching sun, nor freezing cold will stop-'' '''Gobber:' Will stop me on my journey!--'' Sorry. ''and Stoick both glare at Gobber Stoick:'' If you will promise me your heart... And love…'' Valka: And love me for eternity. My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me. But I've no need of mighty deeds, when I feel your arms around me. Stoick: But I would bring you rings of gold I'd even sing you poetry [Valka: Oh, would you?] And I would keep you from all harm If you would stay here beside me. Valka:'' I have no use for rings of gold. I care not for your poetry. I only want your hand to hold.'' Stoick: I only want you near me! Stoick and Valka: To love to kiss, to sweetly hold. For the dancing and the dreaming. Through all life's sorrows and delights, I'll keep your love inside me. I’ll swim and sail on savage seas, with ne'er a fear of drowning. And gladly ride the waves of life if you will marry me! Gobber: Me-eee-e! I’m still goin’... elbows Gobber I'm done. Stoick: Ah... I thought I’d have to die before we'd have that dance again. Valka: No need for drastic measures. Stoick: For you, my dear... anything. Will you come home, Val? Will you be my wife once again? We can a be a family! What do you say? Valka: (laughs) Yes! Gobber: Great! I’ll do the cooking! (They all laugh) Stoick: Thank Odin you didn't listen to me, son. We never would have found each other. growls. Hiccup: Toothless? What’s happening? Dragon’s nest is under attack by Drago and his men. Hiccup: Oh, no... Stoick: Val! It’s all right, it's all right. We’re a team now. Now what do you want to do? Valka: We have to save the dragons. Stoick: Aye. You got it! Come on, son. Drago: Whatever comes, keep hitting the mountain! We need to draw the Alpha out. Drago: Ready the traps! gas surrounds one of the traps. The trapper shows surprise, then the gas ignites. Tuffnut: Surprise! Yeah! Drago: WHAT?! Astrid: (To Eret) You really are full of surprises. from Meatlug to Stormfly Let's go! Tuffnut: Dragon Riders coming through! Fishlegs: Fire! Snotlout: Ha-ha-ha! Tuffnut: Woah-ho-ho! Yeah! breathes gas over the traps, and Stormfly lights it. The trapped dragons escape from Drago’s traps. Drago: CUT THEM DOWN! falls off Barf towards the ground. Ruffnut: Eret, son of Eret! and Fishlegs catch Ruffnut. Astrid: Up, girl! To the left, Eret! That’s it! Astrid: Look out! large icicle falls towards them but is destroyed by a plasma blast. Hiccup: Yeah baby! Drago’s men: Take 'em down! Gobber: Heads up! uses his tail as a bludgeon to knock them unconscious. Gobber: 'Ho ho ho! ''flies past. '''Drago: Dragon Master. Hiccup: Eret Welcome aboard, Dragon Rider! Eret: Thanks. I think. Astrid: Where have you been? Hiccup: Oh, y'know. Catching up with Mom. dressed in battle armor and riding on Cloudjumper, emerges from the sky and summons the Alpha who breaks his way out of the nest and roars Eret: Whoa... Astrid: That's your mother?! Hiccup: Well, now you know where I get my dramatic flair. helmet down and breaks right Drago: The Alpha! Now we have a fight! Alpha freezes some of Drago’s soldiers and traps. attack in balls of fire. One gets caught in a trap. Hiccup: There! Come on, Toothless! Show them what you got, bud. fires and frees the Zippleback. Hiccup: Thatta boy! and Cloudjumper are shot down with a net and crash-land near Drago. Drago: I've waited a long time for this! Valka: You cannot take our dragons! They are controlled by the Alpha! Drago: Then it's a good thing I brought a challenger. screams loudly, waving his bullhook. The water churns and ships are knocked over as a second Bewilderbeast, bigger than Valka's and shackled in chains, rises from the ocean. Hiccup: Another one? Fishlegs: I WAS WAY OFF! THAT IS A CLASS TEN! CLASS TEN! Valka: No. Drago: Come on! Take down the Alpha! Valka: No. attacks Drago. Drago trips her and stands on her, about to kill her with his bull hook. shoves him, saving Valka. Valka: Thank you. Stoick: For you, my dear... anything. and Drago take up fighting stances as the two Bewilderbeasts roar loudly and strike their tusks together, signaling the start of their battle Stoick: Val, you think you can stop them? Valka: I'll do my best! Come on, Cloudjumper! Drago: You.. I watched you burn! Stoick: It takes more than a little fire to kill me! Bewilderbeasts begin to fight, as do Drago and Stoick. tries to stop them but fails. Valka's Alpha stops, but Drago's Alpha does not and shoves down the white Bewilderbeast hits Stoick to the ground. Gobber flies past. Gobber: Stoick! passes Stoick his prosthetic mace. two Alphas continue to ram heads. Drago’s Bewilderbeast knocks over Valka's, and the riders can only watch in horror as the dark Alpha gores the white Alpha's belly with his tusks, killing him. Valka: No! Astrid: No. new Alpha, standing over the corpse of the fallen king, roars loudly and takes control of the dragons. Drago: We’ve won. Now finish her! Stoick: No! Bewilderbeast starts shooting ice at Valka and Cloudjumper. Stoick: Hold on! Skullcrusher, go! Come on, Gobber! Gobber: Right behind ya, Stoick! dragon knocks Valka, she falls. Valka struggles to hold onto Cloudjumper and finally falls. Stoick jumps and catches her. Hiccup: STOP! Stop! Drago: This... is the great Dragon Master? The son of Stoick the Vast? What shame he must feel. Hiccup: All of this loss, and for what? To become unstoppable? To rule the world? Dragons are kind, amazing creatures that can bring people together. Drago: Or tear them apart. unhooks his prosthetic arm, showing Hiccup his stump. Hiccup is horrified. Drago: You see, I know what it is to live in fear. To see my village burned, my family taken. But even as a boy, left with nothing, I vowed to rise above the fear of dragons and liberate the people of this world. Hiccup: Then why a dragon army? Drago: Well, you need dragons to conquer other dragons. Hiccup: Or maybe you need dragons to conquer people. To control those who follow you... and to get rid of those who won’t. Drago: (Laughs) Clever boy. Hiccup: The world wants peace. And we have the answer, back on Berk. Just let me show you. Drago: NO! Let ME show YOU. summons his Alpha again. Stoick: What…? Hiccup! Stoick: Come on, Gobber! Gobber: Okay, change of plans. Drago: No dragon can resist the Alpha's command. So he who controls the Alpha, controls them all. commands the Alpha to take control of Toothless, who starts screaming and thrashing in pain Hiccup: Toothless? You okay, bud? What’s going on? Drago: Witness true strength. The strength of will over others. In the face of it, you are nothing! Alpha takes control of Toothless. His pupils shrink into frighteningly narrow slits and he turns on Hiccup. Hiccup: Uh, what did he just tell you? Toothless, what’s the matter with you? What're you doing? Knock it off! Stop! Snap out of it! runs to Hiccup. Hiccup: Toothless! No! Toothless! Don’t! mind-controlled Toothless charges a plasma blast, preparing to kill Hiccup Stoick: Hiccup! Hiccup: STOP! Stoick: SON! Hiccup: DAD! NO! jumps in front of Hiccup and takes the shot, being killed instantly. Hiccup: Dad! Valka: Stoick... Hiccup: No... you... checks for a heartbeat but hears nothing. Hiccup: No. Bewilderbeast turns away and stops controlling Toothless. His eyes widen once more as he comes to his senses, realizing in horror what he's done. Hiccup: No, no, no. No... sees Hiccup grieving and goes to Stoick’s body. Hiccup: No! Get away from him! GO ON! GET OUT OF HERE! GET AWAY! Valka: It's not his fault. You know that. Alpha takes control of the dragons again. All their pupils shrink into slits as the Alpha takes command of their will. Valka: Good dragons under the control of bad people... the Alpha roars, the Viking teens' dragons are controlled as well. They fly away toward the Alpha. Snotlout: Wait, don't go! Valka: ...do bad things. controlled by the Bewilderbeast, tries to fly. Drago subdues him with his bullhook and forcibly rides him. Drago: GATHER THE MEN AND MEET ME AT BERK! Hiccup: Toothless! Valka: No, don’t! Drago: Move out! and his Bewilderbeast head towards Berk, while his men prepare to sail. All the dragons follow as well. ship drifts out to sea. Snotlout retrieves two arrows. Gobber hands a bow and arrow to Hiccup during his eulogy for Stoick. Gobber: May the Valkyries welcome you, and lead you through Odin’s great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury, so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla... and know that you've taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen. A warrior. A chieftain. A father. A friend. shoots a flaming arrow to light Stoick’s ship. The others follow suit. Hiccup: I'm sorry, Dad. the dragon riders wipe away tears. I’m not the chief that you wanted me to be. And I'm not the peacekeeper I thought I was. I don’t know… Valka: You came early into this world. You were such a wee thing. So frail, so fragile. I feared you wouldn’t make it. But your father... he never doubted. He always said you'd become the strongest of them all. And he was right. You have the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon. Only you can bring our worlds together. That is who you are, son. Hiccup: I was so afraid of becoming my dad. Mostly because I thought I never could. How do you become someone that great? That brave? That selfless? I guess you can only try. (Hiccup's sadness becomes a fierce determination) A chief protects his own. We’re going back. Tuffnut: Uh, with what? Ruffnut: He took all the dragons. Hiccup: Not all of them. all are seen riding the baby Scuttleclaws, which were left in the sanctuary as the Alpha cannot control them. But not very well, as they ignore their riders and fly erratically. Ruffnut: Fly straight, WILL YA?! Fishlegs: I don't want to die! Tuffnut: We can’t fly these things! Fishlegs: Yeah, no kidding! through snow pile Astrid: But won’t that Bewilderbeast just take control of these guys, too? Hiccup: They’re babies. They don’t listen to anyone! Tuffnut: Yeah, just like us! Gobber: This... is... into wall and recovers very dangerous! again and recovers Some might suggest this is poorly conceived. Hiccup: Well, it’s a good thing that I never listen. Gobber: So, -- what IS your -- plan? Hiccup: Get Toothless back and kick Drago’s-- is interrupted by an iceberg] Gobber: Heads up! Hiccup: And that thing. crashes into the ice again. [At Berk] Alpha arrives, taking control of every dragon on Berk. Gothi's Terrible Terrors are mind-controlled and wake her up as they fly away. She looks outside and is startled to see the Bewilderbeast. Starkard: Ah, that's a good boy. Gronckle gets hypnotized. Starkard: Watch the furniture! Where are you going? Female Viking: Come back here! combined masses of Berk's dragons, the Sanctuary dragons, and Drago's armored dragons merge into a single massive swarm as the Bewilderbeast climbs onto the island with Drago on his head Drago: Your chief is dead. Viking: Stoick? Female Viking: S’not possible. Drago: No one can protect you now. Bewilderbeast freezes Berk. arrives and Hiccup and the riders reach Berk. The hypnotized dragons fly in circles above the Bewilderbeast, who has destroyed much of Berk and encased in in spikes of ice. Hiccup: No... Fishlegs: He took all the dragons! Hiccup: Distract the Alpha. Try to keep his focus off of Toothless. Tuffnut: Uh... how? Eret: Have your forgotten who you’re riding with? There isn’t a dragon alive that I can’t wrangle! Scuttleclaw dives Except for this one! Snotlout: Amateur. Viking: Look, it’s Hiccup! Drago: What? Hiccup sneaks toward Toothless on a Scuttleclaw, the Teens and Eret throw sheep in front of the Alpha. Ruffnut: Keep 'em coming! Snotlout: Black Sheep, baby! Alpha is about to fire. Fishlegs blows a horn, and the Black Sheep lands on the Alpha's face. Annoyed, the Alpha blows the sheep away. Snotlout: Ten points! Uh-oh... blows the horn again and giggles. Alpha destroys the horn with a blast of ice. Fishlegs: I’m okay! is close to the hypnotized Toothless, ridden by Drago. Drago mocks Hiccup as he tries to reunite with his friend. Drago: You certainly are hard to get rid of. I’ll say that. Hiccup: Toothless? It’s me, bud. It’s me. I’m right here. Come back to me. still has a blank-eyed look on his face, but already we see his pupils widen for a second and he visibly begins to show signs of resistance Drago: He is not yours anymore. He belongs to the Alpha! But, please, oh great Dragon Master, try to take him. He will not miss a second time. Hiccup: It wasn't your fault, bud. They made you do it. You’d never hurt him. You’d never hurt me! puts his hand on Toothless's snout. His eyes widen and narrow as he mentally struggles against the Alpha. Drago: How are you doing that? Hiccup: Please. You are my best friend, bud. appears to almost break free, but the Alpha concentrates harder and Toothless's eyes narrow again. Hiccup: My best friend. breaks from the Alpha's control. His eyes widen and he smiles at Hiccup, whimpering happily Hiccup: Atta boy, that's it! I'm here! Drago: Enough! hits Toothless with his bull hook, but Toothless grabs the hook and yanks him off. Hiccup: Yeah! tips over and falls. Hiccup jumps after him. Hiccup: Hang on! Almost there buddy. Almost there! reaches him. He mounts Toothless and the two take to the air. Drago: Do something! Hiccup: We need to get those two apart. rips fabric from a flag. They dodge the Alpha's ice blast. Hiccup: We gotta block him out, Toothless. Do you trust me, bud? replies. blindfolds Toothless. Hiccup: We can do this. You and me. As one. That's it. Now let's try this one more time! Astrid: Take him down, babe! Viking: Go, Hiccup! Valka: Go get 'em. Drago: Take control of it! Alpha tries to hypnotize the blindfolded Toothless but fails. Hiccup covers Toothless' "ears". Hiccup: Shut it out, Toothless! Drago: STOP THEM! Hiccup: NOW! locks Toothless' tail. Toothless passes him. Drago: Ha-ha-ha. (Gasps) is flying upside-down, his blind-fold falling away, and without Hiccup in his saddle. gliding on his flight suit, flies past and surrounds Drago with Zippleback gas and lights it. Drago falls off the Alpha, his bull hook landing just out of reach. uncontrollably glides towards the Alpha's tail almost colliding with it. Hiccup: Not again. TOOTHLESS! IT'S NOW OR NEVER! Come on, bud! uses his split tail fins to speed up and catch Hiccup before he can hit the Alpha's tail. Hiccup: Hold on! narrowly miss crashing into the tail. Hiccup: Yeah! We did it! swoops down on Drago, who is on the ground. He stops Drago from grabbing his bull hook by throwing Inferno. Drago: Agghh! Hiccup: Hold him there Toothless! It's all over now. Alpha rises up behind Hiccup Drago: Or is it? Hiccup: Oh, no! Alpha breathes ice at Hiccup, but Toothless dives in. Both are frozen solid, to Valka and Astrid's horror. Valka: No! No... tries to break the ice. Then, the ice starts to glow. Valka: Hiccup. ice breaks in an explosion and both Toothless and Hiccup are revealed to be alive and well. Toothless is very angry and his back fins are glowing electric blue. roars a challenge at the Alpha, briefly looking back to Hiccup to reassure him. Hiccup: He's challenging the Alpha! Valka: To protect you. fires at the Alpha, whose tusks smash the icicle Toothless was perching on, but Toothless jumps back and fires again. The Alpha loses concentration and control of the other dragons, with Stormfly being the first dragon to be freed from control. Toothless tells them to come and fight. Drago: No, no, no, no! No! Fight back! Fight! FIGHT! What's the matter with you? the dragons, from Berk, the Sanctuary, and even Drago's own armored dragons, fly over to Toothless' side Hiccup: Now do you get it? This is what it is to earn a dragon’s loyalty. Let this end now. Drago: Never! Come on! directs all the dragons to open fire on Drago's Bewilderbeast. The Alpha is plummeled by a huge bombardment of dragon fire. Drago: FIGHT! loses his prosthetic arm to an armored dragon's fireball. The Alpha, having been struck hundreds of times, is very angry and roars at Toothless. Toothless fires one more shot right at the Bewilderbeast's face, breaking off one of his tusks. The severed tusk crashes to the ground as the Bewilderbeast roars in pain. aggressively roars in triumph, and the terrified Bewilderbeast bows in fear of him. Hiccup: The Alpha protects them all. Bewilderbeast leaves, plunging into the sea with Drago still on his back, and the Vikings cheer. dragons, including Cloudjumper (who appears very proud of his Night Fury friend), bow to Toothless, the new Alpha. Toothless smugly soaks up the attention and roars in victory, and the dragons join in. Hiccup: You never cease to amaze me, bud. Thank you. licks him. Hiccup: Toothless! You know that doesn't wash out. dragons come back to their riders. Hoark: I knew you'd come back. Viking: Love you, too. Terrible Terrors cover her. Astrid: Stormfly! Gobber: Oh, give me a cuddle, Grumpy! Fishlegs: Who's my little princess? holds her arms out to Fishlegs and Snotlout, but they run past her. Snotlout: Don't you ever leave again, Hookfang! Fishlegs: Oh, you are. Yes, you are. I missed you so much! Ruffnut: Oh, Barf! hugs Barf. Ruffnut:Belch Not you. hugs Belch. Eret: That was some pretty fine dragon wrangling back there. You'd make a good trapper. Hiccup: Y'know, Skullcrusher's gonna need somebody to look after him now. Eret: Me? nods Eret:I'd be honored. Valka: Your father... he’d be every bit as proud as I am. Hiccup: Thank you. I’m really glad you’re here, mom. Valka: And here I’ll stay. Astrid: See? I told you it was in here. Hiccup’s gliding suit fin. Hiccup: Ha, ha. Still doing that one? That’s hilarious. Come here, you. Astrid. Gobber: Ooh. boy's eyes. taps Hiccup's shoulder and gestures for him to kneel. She uses coal to draw the Chief symbol on Hiccup's forehead. Gobber: The Chief has come home! Vikings: Long live Chief Hiccup! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! Long live the Chief! dragons fire into the sky. Terrible Terror tries to lift a sheep in a dragon race, but fails. Barf and Belch swoop in and snatch it. Ruffnut and Tuffnut tug-of-war for it. Ruffnut wins, throwing it to Fishlegs, but Snotlout intercepts it and blows a kiss to Ruffnut, before throwing it in the twins' basket. Eret and Skullcrusher join the flight. Hiccup and Toothless are repairing a house. Hiccup: (V.O) This... is Berk. A bit trampled and busted and covered in ice, but it's home. It's our home. camera shows some Vikings working on a giant statue of Stoick. Those who attacked us are relentless and crazy. But those who stopped them? Oh, even more so! swoops past Hiccup laughing, and Hiccup decides to join them We may be small in numbers, but we stand for something bigger than anything the world can pit against us. and Gobber are removing the armor from the dragons that Drago captured. We are the voice of peace. And bit by bit, we will change this world. pauses working to fire the black sheep. Astrid and Stormfly get ready to catch it as in the last race, but Hiccup and Toothless grab it from below her. You see, we have something they don't. Oh sure, they have armies flies under the baskets while Hiccup jumps above them, throwing the black sheep into Astrid's basket. and they have armadas... But we... we have... the riders land at the chief's viewing stand. OUR DRAGONS! roars. end title card appears. roll. Category:Transcripts Category:Movie Transcripts Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2